feisty branning
by michelle.cos
Summary: two - shot on what i would have loved to see in last fridays ep where joey hit michael :) i love a feisty lauren
1. Chapter 1

Joeys pov :

Jack was still trying to hold me back even though Michael clearly wanted a punch. I guess im kinda glad jacks there cause id proberly be arrested for murder otherwise. How dare that piece of scum touch my sister.

Jack started to drag me out of the vic when micheal made some stupid comment about Derek i turned back to go for him again when lauren stormed in.

Even Michael looked scared due to the look on her face. Someone was getting a lauren branning punch . i see lucy out of the corner of my eye hide behind peter knowing just what lauren was capable of.

Laurens pov:

I woke this morning feeling really hungover id gotten drunk like usual last night anyway i taught to myself. Its then memerys started coming back to me shit climbing out the window and running away to the nearest off licence before somehow managing to drag myself home drunk . way to go lauren .

And now to add to things i was been made spend time with my mum and abi no vodka just flippin leomanade ugh kill me now.

We were sitting on the couch watching movies it was kinda nice except for the nagging pain in my stomach telling me i need a drink when my mam got a phone call. Appearantly oscers sick great my chance to escape i taught. After convincing her to collect him and talking to abi for a while i snook out the back door.

Yes finally i could get a drnk. I started to make my way across the square when i saw alice looking out her living room window. She looked really upset. I decided to bite the bullet and see was she ok i mean im not an addict i can go another half an hour without a drink cant i.

I knock on the door and she answers pretty quickly.

"hey al u alright" i ask her seeing mascara running down her face.

" no" she sobs as i wrap my arms around her.

After several minutes of her sobbing in my arms we made our way into the living room.

" come on al its ok you can tell " i tell her seriously starting to get worried.

" I ..I slept with Michael " she stutters it takes me a few minutes to even figure out what she said.

" oh al babe come here its ok" i tell her putting my arm around her again.

" he said it meant nothing it was just meaningless forgettable sex" she tells me.

I know ive only known her just over a year and even though she's older then me shes so innocent i feel really protective of herso saying im fuming is an understatement but i keep calm for alices sake.

" your way to good for him al he's just a creep " i say trying to make her feel better.

"he was my first a gave him my virginity i cant just get that back lauren" she says getting angry geez i was trying to help.

" just close the door on the way out " she says getting up and making her way upstairs.

Right thats it know one upsets my cousin like that i think to myself as i make my way across the street to the vic knowing Michael will be in there.

My previous taught of getting drunk completly forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo sorry its taken me so long to update this but ive been real busy with family problems**

**I just want to say to all the other writers on this site ive read all yere fanfics and there all amazing this site is full of really talented writers i wish i was as good**

Michaels pov:

Oh shit ...

Joeys pov:

Smack the sound of laurens hand hitting Michaels terrified looking face echoed through the vic .

Even jack stood back not wanting to get in her way . me all i could do was look on proud as anything .thats my girl i taught to myself and looking at jack i could tell he was thinking the same thing.

Laurens pov:

I was so mad i stormed in and without even thinking i smacked him across the face branning style .

" how dare you touch my cousin you low life piece of scum" i yell

" i..i..i am well " Michael stuttered

" im waiting " i say hands on my hip giving him a death glare .

" im sorry i was upset i just "

" just taught you'd use alice to get over your phsyco ex " i say before glancing around the pub catching joeys eyes he looks just as angry as me.

Turning back to Michael i step closer to him so im right in his face

" you listen to me i don't want to see you anywhere near alice again ok if i find out your still playing games well you'll be getting a lot more then a slap in the face you hear ha Derek branning ha you get me mad ill make Derek look like a pussycat " with that i push past him out of the vic not before seeing the proud look on my uncle jacks face.

Joeys pov:

" ill make Derek look like a pussycat"

I smirked at this i have no doubt in my mind lauren would follow through with her treat.

If i didint love her before i sure as hell do now and watching her all feisty turned me on more then id like to admit. She storms out of the pub as Michael sits down almost shakeing and knowing he's learnt his lesson i follow lauren out of the pub.

" lo i call just as she's about to go into her house

She turns around slowly her face lighting up when she see's me just to fall again when she remembers the break up.

" what do you want joey " she asks stomping down the steps to stand in front of me.

" honestly you" i say whatching her frown in confushion

" that was amazing lauren how you stuck up for alice" it ell her as she blushes and puts her head down to hide it.

" ya well that what you do for family hey am is that it i really have to go iv'e assignments to do" she says

" lo i believe you i was so stupid not to i was so stupid to believe that cow over you"

" wait how do you know did she admit it"

" know but i can see in your eyes you'd never lie to me"

" i chose you joey not the alcohol i don't need it i need you" she cry's as her eyes fill up with tears.

" im yours babe you already have me" i whisper before tucking her hair behind her ear watching her face light up .

" hey you shoud do that more often" i smile reapeating the words i said to her months before.

" what she asks

" smile" i tell her getting a playful slap in the arm .

" oh shut up and kiss me" she giggles before our lips collide in a soft yet passionate kiss.

Our love may not be easy put its strong enough to pull through

And we always come back fighting !

**The end i almost shed a tear at the end ha how could eastenders split them up there so perfect together hope you've enjoyed please please review it means a lot xxx**


End file.
